


A Mother’s Eye

by Masium



Series: Whispers of the Air [1]
Category: The Blackout Club (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Mental Instability, Mention of Death, Religious Cults, unnamed kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masium/pseuds/Masium
Summary: The Voice's Eyes always reported the Sins of the Club. But what does CHORUS truly think of them? What would their parents say if they patrolled with them. What would they say if they assisted them throughout the night? What would they think?
Series: Whispers of the Air [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641139
Kudos: 4





	A Mother’s Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lads! Right, so a little bit of info for what these are about. These are just going to be a bunch of short stories that I don't really have anywhere to put. They'll likely be filled with memes and all that.
> 
> So, hopefully you enjoy them!

Miranda was proud of her child.

She rarely had the chance to say it out loud. But she would always be proud of her child, no matter what path she took she would attempt to support her.

But to be able to say that her child had spoken to her Watcher, had a proper conversation with her Watcher and had accepted their role in the song?

She simply couldn't stop herself from spreading the word. She was sure that nearly every member had heard the pride in her voice.

It was too often when the Watchers were slandered and insulted. Too often were they shouted at in hatred. They merely wanted to help. But they would not allow their kindness to be disgraced.

She had always feared that her child would be a follower of the Adversary with how she used to act. She didn't want to harm her child and would likely fail in her duties if that was the case.

But it wasn't, and she was simply overjoyed.

She couldn't imagine how frightened her child must have been. Left alone in the dark to suffer for so long. How she must have felt. What she must have thought.

She knew that she would never have the same amount of courage that her child had to endure that.

She regretted it all, of course. She wished she could have changed how it happened. That she had listened, that she had understood. To have simply spent time with the girl to explain what was happening.

But she had placed her faith in the Voice, and her faith was rewarded once more, but of course, it came with regrets.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She already knew what was to come.

The contact read ‘Little Eye’. Miranda couldn't stop herself from placing the prideful title as the contact name for her child's second phone. She knew the location in the image. She would need to hurry, lest her child be caught by the Club.

She jogged over to one of the many Red Doors that surrounded the area on the surface, a simply red grate on the ground, stepping through as her memories were searched. Soon, she exited another Door with an exhale. The photo had shown three children in the area, sneaking around in standard grey clothing.

They were new members to the Club. They wouldn’t be too much trouble hopefully. They would panic and attract more attention to themselves once she had made her way over.

They hadn't ran as many do. They sat in a corner, huddled and confused over the image of them. She never understood why they needed the images to be sent to them. Perhaps it was to taunt them. She would never know.

Her child hid on the rafters above, the two locked eyes for a moment, a plan was formulating behind her bright eyes. A silent message as the girl brought out a flashbang, returning the nod she was given before it was dropped.

The item struck the ground lazily. But the flash was great, it blinded the three as she quickly moved. Two ran, but one was too confused, too shocked to move. She grabbed them by the shoulders and pulled them to the ground. Struggling before the child grew tired of fighting.

She despised this part.

She hated having to drag the children, the slow movement to the Red Doors before they opened. She never looked for this part only listened. She could hear the screams of the child before it went silent. Their voice turned to speaking now, as if it were any other normal day.

Another buzz from her phone. Her child was quick. She wanted this to be over quickly as well.

They were still nearby, they were slower than both of them, too confused, easily lost in the maze. They would be caught easily.

She ran out of the room and spotted the child in the light. He was near her daughter attempting to grab her. She was amazed by her daughter's quick thinking. She jumped from one railing to the other to avoid being caught.

Wasting no time, she charged forward. She would not allow her child to be harmed by these deviants. 

She wasn't expecting her child to help further. She wasn’t expecting to see the glimmer of metal in her hand.

She had heard stories of how some Eyes assisted in the capture of the deviants, even further than reporting their sins. Simple actions that caused them to change direction or slow down, usually a distraction. But she had never seen something like this. 

Her daughter jumped down from the railing, and plunged a dart into the child's body. It wouldn’t hurt too badly, but it clearly shocked them. They would have no energy to escape. It would be over soon. They wouldn't have to hurt anymore.

Another grab, and another shove brought the second child to the ground. Another Red Door would be opened tonight. The boy screamed as he was dragged, attempting to find anything they may save him, scrambling and thrashing against her pull. There was nothing. She looked away once more as the Door was opened.

Soon he joined the girl in a casual conversation.

Another buzz. It was not a child this time. Her face softened at the image but a growl left her throat.

It was a body. They had once again harmed an innocent person. Attacking her she could understand, people like her knew what was happening and were supporting it.

But the Sleepers had no choice. They didn't know what they were doing, they were innocent in all this.

It always pained her to see the bodies.

She wished that her child didn't need to be the one who would photograph them.

A final buzz. A message, the final child had run away. It was all over now. Good.

The Red Door opened once more, and her child exited darkness. The two sleeping children returned the small wave she gave them. As if they were just casually spending time in a school yard. As if they hadn't been screaming and crying moments ago.

Even in the strangest of situations, her child always kept a straight face hidden behind her bandanna.

Even in the strangest of situations, it always caused a small smile to appear on her hidden face.

She would always be proud of her Little Eye.


End file.
